


Our Home Made of Stones

by trixicmarsh



Series: South Park Fics [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blood, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury, M/M, Minor Character(s), Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Rare Pairings, Recreational Drug Use, Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Slurs, Thomas has Body Image issues, Tourette's Syndrome, Violence, changing point of views, tics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicmarsh/pseuds/trixicmarsh
Summary: “You know what Craig? I’m not gonna just let you sit there and b-BITCH- be a jerk to me at 9 o’clock in the evening! I’m hanging up, asshole. Call me in the morning, and instead of being rude, why don’t you act like a unicorn shit ice cream in your mouth and actually act pleasant?”------Thomas's year so far has been shit. With the stress of school and classes weighing on him accompanied with the overbearing-ness of how Craig's been lately, he could really use a break from everything. Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on how you may see it) his life is about to change from the way it was and start to get a lot more interesting.Tags will be updated as new developments are made in the story.POV will alternate between characters.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Corey Lanskin/Dougie O'Connell, Gregory of Yardale/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Jacob Hallery, Scott Malkinson/Thomas (South Park: Le Petit Tourette), Thomas (South Park: Le Petit Tourette)/Craig Tucker, Timmy Burch/Wendy Testaburger
Series: South Park Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907497
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Our Home Made of Stones

**Author's Note:**

> \- Any slurs/offensive words used in this fanfiction are only present if I myself, as a writer, can reclaim them. 
> 
> \- There will be no racial slurs of any kind, however, there will be the use of "fag"/"faggot" as well as possibly various words with "tard" at the end. 
> 
> -I do not condone the use of slurs by people who cannot reclaim them and do not condone them being used in any fashion that is offensive or damaging to people who the slurs may refer to.

It’s been a long ass day. Thomas couldn’t wait to get home, kick off his shoes, and lay in bed to play Animal Crossing on his little switch lite. He’d _just_ gotten Flick during his break that day and was excited to play a little before he slept. Thomas’s back ached and pleaded for the sweet release that his mattress would provide… And honestly, Thomas was in a good mood until he got the call from Craig. It started out okay, with the usual deadpan “hey honey” from his boyfriend and a cheerful “hello sweetie” from himself, but things quickly went downhill as he pulled into the little parking lot behind his apartment complex.

Craig’s frustration could be heard over the line. “What do you mean you _‘can’t come’_. This is the eighth time my family has offered to have us over. Thomas, can’t you just take some days off? Skip classes for a few days? C’mon babe-”

“Craig, we’ve been over this. I c-cc-CUNT- can’t take any more days off of work, I already used up all my vacation days for that stupid trip when you insisted on taking me on to that dumb- _dumbass_ cheese themed carnival in Oregon...” Thomas flung his car door open to the sound of a helicopter as a loud crash was heard in the distance along with a faint explosion. Right, the downside of living in the shit part of Denver, he was right next to a bunch of the supers fights. Of _course_ there was one happening right now. He’d have to tune in to watch on the news once he was inside. “And I can’t miss anymore ss-s-SUCK MY ASS- school or they’re gonna completely drop me from their rosters. I can’t do that! Don’t you ff-FUCKING FAGGOT- think before you arrange this stuff?”

Thomas locked his car then headed to the back of the complex, punching in the code before heading up the stairs to where he lived on the second floor.

“Of course I think, Thomas! Ugh, you told me you had free time. I assumed you meant free time like a break from school and work! Be more specific next time, asshole. It would be real grand if you did that.”

Thomas pulled out his apartment keys just as he made it in front of the door, unlocking the deadbolt then heading inside. “You know what Craig? I’m not gonna just let you sit there and b-BITCH- be a jerk to me at 9 o’clock in the evening! I’m hanging up, asshole. Call me in the morning, and instead of being rude, why don’t you act like a unicorn shit ice cream in your mouth and actually act pleasant?” Thomas angrily tapped the ‘end call’ button before throwing his phone across the living room in frustration and grabbing the remote from the coffee table.

_“Prick…”_

The blond turned on the television, flipping to the news as he walked around the couch and had a seat, muttering under his breath about Craig’s shit behavior. It was starting to get on his nerves lately.

The local news anchor spoke excitedly on the TV as a live feed from less than a mile or so away played on the screen, showing an overhead view of a battle between two heroes and a villain. From what he could see, it was the strength based hero, Captain Shield, and the demolition hero, Entropy, fighting against the mercenary villain, Grizzley.

_“-and from here we can see Captain Sheild lifting Entropy and catapulting her directly at Grizzley! Phenomenal- these two rarely work together, but when they do, Captain Sheild seems to always take charge! Especially in situations with particularly deadly villains like Grizzley.”_

_The reporter on scene butted in, “You got that right, Patricia!” She paused then got very excited. “We’re just now getting information on what called both supers to action! Mercenary Grizzley Smith attacked Senator Sharon Marsh in her home just one hour ago. The senator is alive, but she is on her way to the hospital in critical condition.”_

In the feed, the villain looked up at where the news station helicopter hovered above the scene just as she dodged a punch from Captain Shield, who appeared to barely be keeping himself standing and fighting. He was pretty badly injured…

Grizzley pointed her crossbow directly at the helicopter and shot at it. The reporter screamed as the helicopter started to lose control and the cameraman struggled to get the camera off before the station finally cut away and back to the newsroom. 

_“Lauren? Lauren?... ah, well, hm… we’ll keep you all u-”_

Thomas raised the remote once more and shut off the TV. He could hear the explosion in the distance as the helicopter finally went down fully. Thomas swallowed. Captain Shield usually kept the fighting isolated to a small area, so hopefully they wouldn’t come this way.

He pushed himself off the couch, moving to the kitchen with shaking hands. “Bitch- _shit_ , dumb SHIT!” There was no way he could get to sleep with the fighting going on, so he would just stay up all night to make food and play Animal Crossing instead. He was already planning on playing, but now he had an actual reason.

Thomas spent the next few hours baking cinnamon rolls and playing Animal Crossing, attempting to distract himself from the fighting beyond the apartment. That is, until he received a call from his friend, Jacob.

Thomas fumbled to pick up his phone, hands covered in frosting from making some for the cinnamon rolls. He picked up, jerking his head to the side as he did, “ _Bitch!_ ”

“Lanskin!” Jacob greeted him rather loudly.

“Urgh- Hallery.” He responded, pulling the phone away from his face. “Why are you calling me at 2 in the morning?”

“Did you hear what’s goin’ on downtown? Ken-doll and I could see it from our apartment window… The fight just ended, that crazy mercenary chick got away.”

“Oh, really? _Cock!_ Man…”

“Yeah, she headed off north, so hopefully you won’t be hearing from her where you are.”

“If she headed north then sh- _shit_ -SHIT- she’s headed in the complete opposite direction of me, so I’ll be fine.”

“That’s good… Oh, um… Hey, you should head to bed now that it’s safe, man. I know you tend to stay awake when fights are going on nearby, but it’s not good for your health and tomorrow you have classes. They’re gone now, so you have nothing to worry about.”

“ _Ugh_ , why do you have to be such a stupidly caring friend?” Thomas teased.

He received a chuckle from Jacob after saying that, “‘Cause you’re like a brother to me, smartass. Anyway, the boyfriend and I are turning in for the third time tonight. You should get to sleep soon too.”

“I will, _I will_.” He promised before adding on, “I’ll go to sleep after I frost these cinnamon rolls and take out the trash, okay?”

“Good… Night dude.”

“Goodnight, Jacob-”

On the other end, Thomas heard a very cheerful southern accented tone say in the background, “Ninight, darlin’!” Thomas had to keep himself from laughing at Kenny’s voice.

“Tell Kenny I said _ah shit-_ goodnight too.”

“Will do, Thomas.” Jacob laughed softly, “I’ll see you tomorrow after your classes.”

“See ya.” And with that his call finally ended and Thomas groaned as he looked at his half-frosted cinnamon rolls. He sighed, moving to gently begin finishing up his cinnamon rolls, humming quietly and tiredly. Now that he knew the danger was gone, he could feel the exhaustion hit him all at once. The cinnamon rolls ended up looking rather sloppy because of that. 

Sighing, Thomas didn’t bother to fix them and instead turned to the trash, making sure he had his pepper spray on him just in case something did go wrong out in the dark. He yawned as he tied up the trash bag and tugged it out of the can. Thomas headed out the door, down the stairs, and then out into the night. A chilly breeze hit his face and he shivered as he wandered over to the dumpster next to the apartment building.

As he lifted the bag up and over, there was movement from beside it as a shorter, but rather muscular figure emerged and shuffled towards him.

Thomas yelped, “Shit- SHITFAG!” The blond was completely caught off guard. He whipped around, ripping the pepper spray off of his belt loop and was about to spray the person until he got a good look. 

It was Captain Shield. He was barely keeping himself together and his reaction was delayed as he brought his arms up to hide his face from the spray. The brunet spoke shakily and with a heavy lisp, “I’m sorry! Please, don’t spray me. I-I was just-” Captain Shield stumbled forward, then backwards before quickly grabbing onto the dumpster to keep himself up. Unable to finish his sentence.

Thomas lowered his pepper spray, quickly hooking it back on his belt loop and moving to help the wounded hero. He quickly made him fling one of his arms around his shoulder then wrapped his own chubby arm around his torso, hoisting him up a little so he could help him walk, “C-c’mon, let's get you inside and to my apartment man, you’re super fucked up…” Thomas said, jerking his head to the side he wasn’t on and nearly shouldered himself in the face before leading him past the dumpster and back into the building. It was somewhat of a process, but thankfully there were no cameras in the building and the only doors with peepholes to look through were his own and his neighbor, Scott.

He pushed open the door and led him in, kicking it closed as he helped him make his way to the bedroom. “I don’t normally do this for anyone, but you’re a super so uh you’re fine knowing I c-cc- _cock_ \- COCKSHIT- can do this stuff or whatever. Here- you lay down, I’ll take care of you man. Just- get comfortable.”

Thomas helped Scott lay down in his tidy little bed and let go, quickly leaving the room to go get some of the cinnamon rolls he had made. 

Thomas never told anyone aside from Jacob and his mom, but back when he was younger he learned that he could turn food into what was pretty much a cure-all for physical injuries. He could do it with any food, really, but the food that worked best was sweets and hand-made food that he made himself. 

Thomas picked up a couple of the cinnamon rolls, making sure they weren’t too hot, and they had a good amount of frosting on each before quickly heading back to the bedroom. “Hey- er, Cap… I brought you some stuff to eat. I made it by hand earlier so it should help you heal up ff-ffFUCK- fairly quickly. I hope you're not allergic to cinnamon or anything, because- _oh!_ ”

Thomas had to stop himself mid sentence when he looked up at him from the cinnamon rolls. Captain Shield had ditched his mask and pulled the armoured padding part of his costume off, leaving a sleeveless turtleneck and bulletproof vest behind. Thomas recognized his face. The sound of his voice earlier slowly began etching its way into his brain. He stared in awe as his face became a little red with embarrassment and he realized something.

Captain Shield was his neighbor, Scott. 

_Scott_ looked up at Thomas and smiled as he started to pull the bulletproof vest off, followed by the sleeveless turtleneck. He then adjusted himself to sit with his back against the bed frame, visibly exhausted “Oh, no, I’m not allergic to anything. Thank you for your hospitality, by the way. I think… I might black out soon, my blood sugar is low, and throwing that in along with the fact I kinda lost a lot of blood tonight? It's not fun… I would have contacted Medica, but my communications watch was damaged in the fight and they’re likely busy with something else…”

Thomas nodded, not saying anything as he walked over and handed Scott the cinnamon rolls. “Uh- here… I’ll go get my first aid kit. You DICK- don’t gotta worry about contacting anyone. Once I get you patched up and you eat those cinnamon rolls, you should heal overnight… but you’ll be out cold in seconds after you eat those, so you should wait until I patch you up then stay here for the night…”

“Mmm… Alright. These smell delightful by the way, did you make them?”

“Y-yes, I make them from FUCKING SHIT- scratch.” Thomas stood there for a moment, staring at Scott before speaking. His voice sounded a little squeaky at first until he cleared his throat, “I um… I gotta go uh, get the first aid k-k-CUNT- kit. I’ll be back in a moment.” And with that, he hurried out of the bedroom, rushing to his bathroom to rummage through the cabinets. Oh, Jesus Christ, this was just grand.

“ _Shit! Stupid shit!_ ” He fumbled to get the first aid kit out from the cabinet under the bathroom counter, pulling it out and flipping it open to go through it. He had to make sure everything was in there that he needed before he went back to Scott.

God, he was _fucked_. Scott was fine as hell up close. This was so unfair…

* * *

_What fucking time had he gotten to sleep last night? How early was it?_ His back was killing him, possibly from being up so late and then sleeping on the couch. Thomas, groaned, rolling over, snatching up his phone from the coffee table to look at the time. He’d missed his first fucking class of the day, great. Just great. Exactly what he needed.

Thomas sighed heavily, pushing himself up into a sitting position and then standing up. He yawned, wandering his way to his bedroom as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. He cursed before walking in, trying his bed to keep quiet as he went through his dresser and picked out some clean clothes for himself. He hummed, glancing at Scott momentarily, before turning to leave the room. 

Thomas took rather long showers, and he needed music to accompany him. So he threw on his favorite playlist, started up a hot shower and took a while. He hummed and sang along, glad that his tics weren’t particularly bad that morning- likely because he actually slept soundly all night. Not sure why, since there was some other guy in his bed, but it was whatever.

“ _Didn't even notice, no punches left to roll with. You got to keep me focused, you want it, say so-_ ” As he climbed out of the shower and dried off, he looked at himself in the mirror for a moment. God, with how big he was, it was a wonder how he even landed a boyfriend at all… He reached for his phone on the counter, shutting off his playlist before beginning to pull his clothes on in silence. Fuck, dude, he needed to stop thinking like that… 

He took his time to brush his teeth then blow dry his hair before heading out into the living room, with the intention to go make breakfast until he froze in his tracks. Standing in the middle of Thomas’s living room was Craig- who he’d totally forgotten he had given a spare key.

“H-hey baby. What are you doing here?”

“Don’t you have classes, Thomas?”

“Yes, but I woke up late. Did you not hear what happened last night? I _shit_ \- I was up all night. I was gonna make myself breakfast then head out.”

Craig crossed his arms, “Yeah, sure. Alright, go ahead and do that then.” He said, “But first I wanted to ask if you still had my-”

There was a noise from behind Thomas, and out stepped Scott into the living room, wearing nothing but the pants he’d shown up in. Craig’s eyes were trained on the brunet. Oh, Christ, and he couldn’t tell Craig why he had him over too, this looked so fucking bad.

“Thomas. What. The. _Fuck_.” Craig whipped his head to look directly at Thomas, clearly infuriated.

“I-I-”

“So you’ve been fucking sleeping with this douchebag? Is that it? Your neighbor- my ex-middle school bully? Well fucking grand, if I’d known you were that desperate to get the hell away from me I would have left sooner. You know what? Fuck you. Keep my shit, we’re done. I’m not staying together with some desperate jackass who sleeps with any conventionally attractive guy he comes into contact with.”

Craig threw Thomas’s spare key at a wall before storming out, not giving either of them a chance to react.

Thomas stood there silently, tears pricking at his eyes. Yeah, Scott was cute, and his relationship with Craig had been strained for a while, but he never intended for this to happen. He never wanted to split up. He could feel a heavy, frozen weight in his chest slowly begin to swell and consume his heart. He reached up, clutching his chest and gasping softly before letting out a sob. Thomas hadn’t realized tears had already begun to stream down his face, staining his cheeks. Oh god, oh fuck. Not this. Anything but _this_. 

Scott, unsure of what to do, quickly made his way over to Thomas to console him. He barely knew the guy, but the moment Scott’s strong arms were wrapped around Thomas, he felt a fire light inside him and heat up. What felt like ice in his chest melted away as he quickly buried his face in Scott’s bare shoulder and let out a sob, “No- no no- I didn’t- he- I can’t-”

“Shhh… Hey, it’s alright. He’s a total asshole… You’ve been so kind and sweet to me this whole time. He didn’t even give you the chance to explain. Forget him, man…” 

Thomas sniffled. It would take quite a while to forget Craig. They’d been together so long… 


End file.
